1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly to a display control apparatus with a Local Dimming mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Based on the concept of low energy consumption and environment protection in the modern technical field, the power saving requirement has become more and more important for designing a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatus. Regarding to the energy consumption of the LCD apparatus, a backlight panel applied in the LCD apparatus usually consumes the most energy. Therefore, how to control the energy consumption of the backlight panel is an important topic to the person who skilled in the art.
Speaking to the backlight panel formed by a plurality of Light Emitting Diode (LED) strings, the luminance of the backlight panel can be controlled by adjusting the luminance of each LED string in different time period according to the luminance of displaying image in order to reach the target of power saving. However, the conventional image control technology employs a lot of image analyzing technologies and a large size memory to complete the computation of the backlight luminance without affecting the display quality. Under such structure, a large size chip is required for executing the complex computation, and the large size memory has to be disposed outside the chip. Therefore, the production cost is raised as well.